The Simpsons Level Pack: The Mysterious Voyage of Homer
This is how the Level Pack of The Simpsons goes in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. At the Simpson's House The Simpsons Family are eating their Breakfast and Homer saw his Newspaper got cut up Homer''' Simpson:' Hey! Who cut something out of this paper?! Homer looks at Bart, Lisa and finally Marge who uses scissors on the cereal box. After their Breakfast, Homer got a Phone call and Marge is eating Cereal '''Homer Simpson:' Hello. Oh, hey, Lenny. No, why would I need a ride this afternoon? Marge is using the Vacuum to make it louder Homer Simpson: To the Big Annual WHAT?!?! And then Marge takes off the Plug Homer Simpson: Oh well. If it was big and annual I'm sure they'd have mentioned it in the newspaper. After that, the Dog got Homer's Drumstick Homer Simpson: Yeah. It's a lazy dog dangling afternoon but something's a little off. Homer sniff it and it smells bad Homer Simpson: Ooh. I better get some fresh air. He went outside and he smell something Homer Simpson: What's that smell? (sniffs) Onions. Chili powder. Cumin.. Juicy ground chuck? It's Chili! Oh my gosh, I'm missing the chili cook-off! Marge Simpson: All right! I was trying to keep it from you! But I had a good reason. Every time you go to that Cook-Off, you got yourself a sugar rush from the Buzz Cola. Homer Simpson: Oh. I'll go build my car, Marge. Marge Simpson: '''And promise me, that you won't drink too much, Buzz Cola. '''Homer Simpson: Ok, Marge. I promise. He is building his car and he finish it Bart Simpson: Hi, Dad. Going to the fair? Homer Simpson: '''Yes. And your coming with me, Bart. '''Bart Simpson: What about Mum and Lisa? Can they come? Homer Simpson: '''Of course they will, even Maggie. '''Bart Simpson: Ok. So, where are we going? Homer Simpson: '''To the Chilli cook-off! He drive to the Chilli Cook-off but the Road got blocked from the Nuclear waste '''Homer Simpson: Don't worry. There's a ramp there. We can do it. Marge Simpson: No, Homie. We can't! Homer Simpson: We can, Marge! He using the Ramp to get across the Road Blocked and they made it Homer Simpson: '''Woohoo! Now let's go to the Chili Cook-off! They drive off to Chili Cook-off and they made it '''Lisa Simpson: Homer Simpson: Ok. What should I try, Marge? Marge Simpson: '''Try Ned's Chili. '''Homer Simpson: '''Flanders? (Sigh) Fine. He is eating Ned's Chili '''Homer Simpson: Marge Simpson: '''Sorry, Ned. Maybe next time. '''Bart Simpson: '''He's gonna eat all the chili, right? '''Lisa Simpson: '''Yes, Bart. '''Bart Simpson: '''Well. Time to make my own Sandwich. '''Lisa Simpsons: Bart Simpson: '''With my Lunchbox. (He show Lisa his Lunchbox) '''Marge Simpson: Bart Simpson: '''I'll show you. (He sit down on the Table) Time to make my own Sandwich. (He open his Lunchbox) Put the Peanut Butter on my Bread (He use a Knife with peanut Butter on his Bread) With Pickle Chips (He use 4 Pickles Chip) A little bit of Mustard (He put mustard on his Sandwich) '''Lisa Simpson: '''Ew. '''Bart Simpson: '''And Chili. (He Put Chili on his Sandwich) '''Marge Simpson: Bart Simpson: '''Why? '''Marge Simpson: '''Bart Simpson: '''It all ends up in a same Place. (He is eating his Sandwich) Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes